creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Robotkat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Robotkat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 04:06, May 2, 2011 This guy! I give you the medal of Wikia Defender. You have shown great valor in defending against that troll. I commend your honor! Keep up the good work! Weirdozzy 01:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh geez, thank you so much! :D Robotkat 04:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) IT ISN'T TROLL PASTA! Why do you think its troll pasta! Its a nightmare! It isn't troll pasta! :( Wooh! 20:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, but certain things about it seemed wayyy too similar to the troll pastas that have appeared in the past. If you sincerely meant it as an original creepypasta, I can take it out of the category listing. Robotkat 21:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I sincerly did it as an original not a troll. Wooh! 22:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I went back in a little while ago, and now it's just under the lost episode category. Robotkat 23:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Durr If you're so into 'well-written' creepypasta why are you defending this awful shit? Atomicsneakers 04:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Because I hate seeing people come onto this site and shit all over it, bad pasta or not. This is an archive. If you're such an amazing critic of creepypastas, go write one and put it on a page here. Robotkat 04:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll remind you that you're exactly as privledged as I am and that we're on the exact same level :3 Atomicsneakers 04:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) But I'm not! ClericofMadness 08:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your edits, I am not seeing any changes like in the one for the one about the shower. There is not a difference really, it shows nothing new. Can you tell me what you did Weirdozzy 01:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The shower one had some really distracting spacing between the "..." and the beginnings of a new sentence, but I didn't touch anything else on it. As well, I'd also been trying to fix some of the pastas with massive typing mistakes (particularly Shevile Badge) or ones that were clumped together in massive paragraphs, just so they're easier for future generations to read. (As well, I caught two that had been vandalized.) Robotkat 01:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Which were vandalized, and by whom? I shall ban them, give me their names please Weirdozzy 01:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't find the other one, but Funny Creepypasta was changed to just read "edited" by Begotten . Robotkat 02:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, which was the other pasta that vandalised? Weirdozzy 02:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There's a tool for summarizing your edits on the edit page. It helps clear up confusion about what you've done. I've been out of a while - Who's active and who's running the show? StabbyStab 02:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) We took care of the confusion. Weirdozzy 02:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thank you so much for the picture of the boy at the computer. Looks complete to me now haha thanks for editing my page xD I regestered today but ive been browseing the site for a few good months now, so im still getting use to things. Im not completly sure how to use some of the functions and features, but i really appreciate you editing the my post to help it fit in more! thanks :D! Sonic4482 06:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's no problem! C: Robotkat 15:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World My pasta is more like a "blog-style" pasta. Thanks for the help with the categories, dunno how to do that. :) It's no problem, man. Just remember to use your page's talk page for discussion like this. Robotkat 18:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) MARKED MARKED FOR DELETION is something only admin should add. Also, you're just spamming when you put it on something that is already marked for review BY ME to look over. ClericofMadness 17:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Agh, sorry about that...a few younger members and I had been talking about how bad it was and one suggested I add it, but we didn't know it was admin-only at the time. But I've got it down now. Robotkat 17:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey you edited my article called Doll. Could you tell me what you edited. I only added the categories "Items/Objects" and "Beings", but I touched nothing else. There is also an option to view the changes to a page by clicking "History". Robotkat 05:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry Fuck yeah, Pokemon icons. Petrel is my favorite Executive, not gonna lie. Shikine 16:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? Well you, ma'am, have been elevated to a whole new level of cool. Robotkat 00:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude, but you look like Sinjin from Victorious. Bill9929 (talk) 04:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I'm not offended! :D So far I've been told I look like John Lennon and John Paul Jones, too. Robotkat 05:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) pasta the one you asked for http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Abandoned_Convenience_Store AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) YESSSS VERY GOOD ALL THE HEARTS Robotkat 05:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 19:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing Only admins are allowed to add or remove "Needs Editing" from a page. The next time you do this, you will be blocked. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 07:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :This goes for adding the "BAD" tag as well, which automatically adds "Needs Editing" to a page. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 07:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Aaah, I'm sorry. I had no idea. It's been a while since I edited regularly around here and things have certainly changed. Thank you for letting me know. Robotkat (talk) 14:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC)